1. Field of the Invention
The kit of this invention resides in the area of safety gates and more particularly relates to a device sold in kit form for assembly and mounting on a newel post or similar structure to which device a safety gate can be mounted to retain a child or pet within a designated area.
2. History of the Prior Art
Safety gates are well known for keeping young children and pets within certain areas and for preventing them from traveling to areas where they should not go. Safety gates come in a variety of styles and types, and many are hingeably attached at one side and open and close at the other side where they can be locked. Some safety gates extend across openings. Safety gate manufacturers build child safety gates with the assumption that their gates will be installed on a vertical flat surface which is not normally provided at the top of stairwells where a newel post may be present. Most newel posts have sections that are round, square, rectangular or a combination of these and/or other shapes.